Levitate - Ramwood (Geoff RamseyRyan Haywood)
by KingKootra
Summary: To the first verse of Levitate by Hollywood Undead. TW: Suicide, Abuse


"_Can't stop I need some help.__Fuck you, I'm by myself__Is it a truth or lie?__It's what you can't deny.__'Cause it's the way you think__Mix with the pills and drink__Brought back to the way you are__Float up 'til you're close to God__You know that hiding ain't gonna keep you safe__Because the tears on your face__They leak and leave a trace__So just when you think that true love's begun__It goes off at any second just like a __loaded gun_."

It's not that Geoff had ever wanted to be this way. If he could, he would've taken it all back. Everything he did to hurt Ryan. The truth had caught up to him. The lies and all alike. He wasn't the same man he was before Ryan came to the office.

Everyone had known what Geoff was like, and they noticed a change. But the man Ryan had fallen for, he wasn't Geoff, he was a manifestation of something else. A manifestation of mistakes and regret.

Geoff managed for these years to keep himself under control. But after what he just did to Ryan, he doesn't know if he has the will strong enough to face his old friends again.

He loved the man, he truly did, and he loved his laugh, his hair, his eyes, and his body all together. He loved the way he could change from 'Ryan the nice guy' to 'Ryan the serial killer guy' in zero point two seconds. He loved the way Ryan's lips felt pressed against his own. He loved Ryan's sent when they embraced in long hugs. He certainly loved the way Ryan made him feel in the heat of the night.

But now he lost it all. Everything. He put his hands on Ryan, and he shouldn't have. He yelled at Ryan, and it made his stomach cringe to remember. He had gotten too drunk this night, it didn't help that Ray had slipped him a pill, not knowing he was going to drink. It pushed him. None of what he said to Ryan was true. But now he's gone. He's probably off to live with Gavin, or one of the other guys.

He sat in the corner of his room in the house. Words chanting in his brain. The drug was making him hallucinate. But to things he did to Ryan, blown out of proportion, but how could he tell that, it all looked so real to the older man.

_"__ALL YOU WERE, WAS JUST A FUCKING SLUT TO ME!" A scene in his brain, he hit Ryan across the face, causing bruising to appear on his cheek._

_"__YOU WERE USELESS, I HATED HIRING YOU!" A swift blow to the jaw. And all the black eyed-gashed lip-Ryan did, was stand there and take this abuse. His blue eyes dull with the life sucked out of them. Tears stained his right cheek._

The lines danced around in his head. Like a bomb waiting to go off. Geoff sobbed into his arms, holding his knees to his chest. He grabbed the gun from the floor, aimed it to his head-

_"__I FUCKING HATE YOU RYAN HAYWOOD, YOU PIECE OF SHIT!"_

-and pulled the trigger ending his misery.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It wasn't until morning that all men had gone to work. Though immediately were worried when Geoff wasn't there. He's usually yelling at them for being late. They shrugged it off however and got back to their normal routine. Ryan told them he hasn't been sleeping well lately, so they all just figured he slept in.

It wasn't until two hours that Ryan began to panic. He texted Geoff asking where he was. And when he got no reply spoke up.

"Guys, Geoff isn't answering my texts." Ryan stated looking up to Jack worry in both of their eyes. "I'm going to go to his house, check up on him, maybe his power went out or something so his alarm didn't go off…" Ryan trailed off as he grabbed his jacket and left the building.

When he arrived at the house however. His face immediately went dim. There were police banners on the door, an ambulance parked up front. As he tried to step closer. He saw the face sticking out of the body bag and dropped to the ground. A cop walked up to Ryan. "Sir. Do you know this man?"

"I-I'm Ryan… h-his boyfriend." As soon as he said his name, the cop motioned for a forensics guy to come over.

"Son, this was left in you name… I'm deeply sorry for your lose." The cop patted Ryan on the shoulder in which he help the letter in shaky hands, and walked off.

Ryan brought himself to the steps at the doorway and sat down harshly. He pulled the letter to his face reading level and began. His voice quivering and cracking every so often.

_"__Dear Ryan,  
I want you to know that I haven't been doing okay lately. My doctor said I have severe schizophrenia, but is hardly curable for myself. It's late on stage and is pretty rare at my age._

_I need you to know… I love you, with all of my heart, my hallucinations are getting worse, and sometimes… I dream that I beat you up, and you just take the beating, without a word said._

_If you're reading this now… Please know… I may be dead… but there is a box in my bedroom drawer… open it and you will see… I love you so much Haywood. _

_True love has just begun for us… and I'm sorry I ruined it. Please don't be too said, seriously, don't fucking be too sad asshole._

_Love You Ryan, _

_Geoffrey Lazer Ramsey"_

Ryan folded the letter in his hands and place it in his back pocket. He crossed the police line and went up to the bedroom. He opened the drawer, and the he saw the box. A black small box. Opening it he discovered two photographs of them… but as soon as he lifted those. He saw it. An engagement ring and wedding ring… side by side. He picked the both up and placed the engagement ring on his finger, it was a green diamond, on a blue plate. He picked up the wedding ring, on the inside was carved. "Love till death". Ryan slid it on. Hoping to never take it off as long as he lived.


End file.
